The Other
by small-squad
Summary: OMC, one of my most favorite FanFiction authors is nightmares06 and she makes the best borrower and supernatural story ever, Brothers Apart. She, and another brilliant writer under the name Firene11 on DiviantArt, gave me the idea to have Sam and Dean have a sister they didn't know about who is then cursed like Sam in Brothers Apart. I hope you all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Bell smiles widely as she walks home from school. She aced her math test, her soccer team is doing the best _ever_ since three years ago,and today she's turning seventeen Happiness all around.

Walking home Bell stops quickly to check the mail, hoping a certain something from a certain someone was waiting for her. But there wasn't. She sighs as she makes her way to the apartment not entirely sure why she's so disappointed.

Her father had left her before she was born, though Mom did manage to at least tell him he had a daughter. He had to leave and stay away though even after the news, making it seem as if the world depended on him. She doesn't mind that he left, her mom is broken hearted over the matter, but she still wishes John would at least send a 'Happy Birthday" card just _once._

Oh well, there's always next year.

Skipping up to the apartment door, her keys dingle as she fishes them out of her pocket. A few tries to get the key in the lock while holding a soccer ball and the door finally is unlocked.

"Hey Mom! I'm gonna change real quick but I'm back!" she calls. Bell walks down the hall with her eyes clued to the floor as she makes her hair flatten out. It doesn't work though, forcing her to put the hornet nest into a tight pony tail. Her sweat drenched uniform is peeled off in favor of a comfy pair of pants and a slick black t-shirt.

Her eyes flicker to the door of her bedroom as she thinks about breaking the 'no shoes' rule. Her mother hates whenever she wears shoes on the carpet, but bugs like spiders and cockroaches always find their way inside. And, the black converse _are_ new, meaning they haven't been in dirt and mud. Smiling widely she slips them on and walks out the door. But, something doesn't seem right.

"Hello?" she calls. Bell knows she saw her mom's car in is parking space. Her mom couldn't have left without her seeing her or without a note. Especially on her birthday.

Ignoring the strange feeling of impending doom, she makes her way to the living room. Passing the kitchen counter, her eyes catch on something silver laying out in the open. She turns her head, confused. It's a, pot? Sitting out on the stove? For one her mother was a clean freak. She'd never leave anything out no matter if she was in a rush or not.

"Mom?" Bell whispers. Being as silent as possible, she creeps around the counter to actually see into the kitchen. Everything seems normal and in place: fridge is closed, drawers are shut tight, the dish washer finishing up...  
And her mother laying crumpled on the ground.  
"MOM!" Bell shrieks. Throwing herself onto the ground she grabs a towel and presses it against the open wound on her mom's forehead, still warm and bleeding. She takes in deep breaths, settling her heart for the scare. Her mom is breathing, she's alive, she just has a small injury. Probably got it from slipping on water or something. No need to panic.  
"It's okay Mom. It's okay I got you. Oh you're such a klutz sometimes. I'm six foot and you're worse than me." Bell keeps whispering encouraging words, trying her hardest to keep herself from panicking.  
"Oh sweet heart. Your mommy'll be dead within the hour," a voice interrupts. Bell jumps then whips around to the voice, staring at the speaker.  
A tall woman with long black hair and a fitting black dress towers over her kneeling form. Black two-inch high heals aid in giving the woman a powerful look, her cold almost soulless eyes completing her. The smile seems so inviting yet cruel, and it takes a few minutes for Bell to get out of her staring session.  
"Y-you, you did this?" she breathes. The woman laughs as a long black finger nail caresses her chin.  
"Why of course. She was going to alarm you I was here after she knocked me out with the pot. Sad she didn't get to follow through." Bell's lips move as she follows the words being thrown at her carelessly.  
"You, but, what did you do to make her want to do _that_?" Her mom was such a non-violent woman. She hates cursing and she doesn't even let Bell drink coffee. _Who is this woman?_  
"Oh nothing much. I just told her I was wondering when you'd be home and all so I can take my revenge out on you. She got really angry, grabbed the pot, and earned herself a nice time out," she smiles. Bell stares at the woman, a witch for hurting her mother with no guilt, and her cheeks begin to flush red with anger.  
Slowly as not to alert the woman, Bell gently places her mom's head onto the ground. The woman only examines her nails, seemingly to wait patiently for what Bell was going to say next. But it doesn't come.  
In seconds the pot on the counter is in Bell's hands, gripped like a bat as she swings it as hard as she can at the woman's head. Never has she ever wanted to do something so violent in her life. But this _monster_ comes in wanting to kill he mother. The only person she has in this cruel world.  
Just as the pot collides with the woman's head, it gets yanked out of Bell's grip as she's flung into the fridge's door.  
She screams as her body is pressed tightly against it, scared for how that was even possible. It was so quick, too quick to react.  
"Oh dear, as stubborn as your father." Bell looks down and pails as she sees herself hovering a little off the floor. That's not normal to be a foot off the ground, but the part that scares her the most is that _nothing is holding her_. She's just, _there._  
"What is this!" Bell screams. Her mom is bleeding on the floor, an impossible and evil person is in her apartment, and she's stuck a foot off the ground to the fridge with nothing holding her there. And the more she tries to fight whatever it is, she's just pressed even further into the door.  
Her head snaps up as the woman _tsks_ softly, tears streaming down her face from all this confusion.  
"You know nothing about me do you? Well, good luck for you cause you'll never know. You see sweet heart, I would just _love_ to let you live, but with your brothers causing havoc in my plans I certainly can't let another one of you running around." She stops for a second as Bell blinks at her.  
"Brothers?"  
"Of course. You know, the famous Winchester brothers?" Nothing makes Bell recognize the strange last name, nor the fact she has brothers. Her mom never had any children. It's just been her and Bell, two alone forever to fight the world. "Oh, you really are hopeless child. Oh well."

The woman then raises her hands, smiling wickedly with pleasure as Bell's eyes follow her movements. _Am I going to die? Who is this person to want to kill me? And why tell me I have brothers and then kill me? Oh Mom, I'm so sorry._ Her thoughts take a quick U-turn back to pain when she feels her ribs almost crack.

The hands causing all this pain form a sphere, but they stops when the door is banged on.  
"Bell!" a deep voice calls.  
"Ugh! Why do you always come to save your children!" she hisses. At this Bell's eyes light up as she looks at her mom.  
"Dad?" Nothing else comes out after, the woman crushing her windpipe to keep her from breathing at all.  
"Let's do this." The woman closes her eyes as she starts to mutter. It could be curses, it could be jiberish, but at the moment Bell doesn't care.  
Her father is here, here for her and her mother. He's come back after all those years. Her mom might not be dead, he can save them. He's finally here.  
"BELL!" John screams but the door only busts open once the white light fills everything. And Bell falls uncouncious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mom._ No answer.

 _Mom please answer._ Silence.

 _Mom? Are you there? Are you alright?_

"Bell, Bell wake up," a soft voice interrupts.

 _Mom?_

"No, she's not here. But she's safe. Come on Bell, wake up. It's okay."

 _Wake up?_

"Yes, wake up. Come on you can do it." She then feels someone shaking her, forcing her to move. Groaning in pain Bell shakes her head. A chuckle erupts from the other person and she freezes, finally realizing it's unfamiliar.

"What? What's going on?" Bell's eyes snap open as she yanks herself from whoever was waking her up. The woman wanted to kill her, so who's not to say this new person wants to kill her too?

"No no, you're safe. It's okay." Her eyes search the man sitting in front of her, hands out as if to seem non-threatening. Seeing as he doesn't make any move toward her, Bell stops to actually look at her potential attacker.

Soft hazel eyes stare at her, kind and pleading for her to settle down. A tan jacket sits open to reveal a black t-shirt underneath and both almost seem as if they were home made. He has a bag full of clothes and other things that sits over his shoulders. He seems to be alright, about 24 years of age. Bell eyes him thoughtfully when she sees a glint of silver inside his jacket.

 _It's a gun, or a knife. Either way, he might try to kill me. Disarm, hold hostage, then force him to talk._

Just as she tenses up to tackle the seemingly nice man, he grabs the hidden knife and tosses it away. Bell's eyes flicker back and forth between the man and the weapon, surprised he tossed it away well out of his reach. Biting her lip, Bell sighs and sticks her hand out.

"I'm Bell, Bell Carol." The man smiles widely and grabs the hand to firmly shake it.

"Sam, Sam Winchester." Her eyes flick up to his as she stares at him.

"Winchester? Wait, the woman said something about that." Bell's words trickle away as Sam nods his head.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. But I promise your mother is safe, just relaxing in a hospital as they patch her up. And, as for the Winchester ordeal, I'm indeed your brother. Dad never told us about a sister, but I'm not surprised by that," he explains. Bell slowly nods her head when her mind brings up another odd comment.

"What was she? And she said you weren't the only brother. What _happened_?" She's glad her mom is okay, because even if Sam doesn't turn out to be friendly she still has someone in her life to lean on. But the woman, the flying and being crushed by something invisible makes her head spin. Nothing was making sense.

Bell's eyes meet Sam's as he throws a pained and soft look at her.

"Just keep an open mind. The woman you met was a witch, someone who can do spells such as pinning people against walls or cursing them. She came after you because me and my brother Dean have been running around the country killing people like her. I guess we've gotten in the way of a few of her plans because she came after you thinking you might become a threat to her. But, Dad came and rescued you and now you're here with us." Sam offers a bright smile to the speechless girl sitting in front of him.

A witch? That's who was trying to kill her? Glancing back at Sam she sees he's being totally serious. No ifs, ands, or buts. And if witches are real, then that means vampires and demons could be real. There are creatures that go bump in the night and hurt people. And to top it all off, her brothers go and _kill_ these things.

"Wow," escapes her throat. Looking up at Sam who's now confused, she gives him the biggest grin in her life. "You guys are _awesome_. You're the best surprise brothers ever."

"And you're the best surprise sister ever," he responds, obviously not knowing how to respond. Bell chuckles at him then nudges his leg.

"So where's Dean? I want to meet him." Instead of a giant smile and leading her to her other brother Sam rubs his neck and looks at the ground.

"He's awesome. I love him so much, and I trust him with my life no matter what the circumstances. He's completely harmless, but he can be pretty overbearing." Bell only nods, not fully comprehending why Sam is being hesitant. Dean seems like a great guy so he shouldn't worry.

"Come on Sammy. She needs to get used to it," a voice booms.

Bell's blood freezes. The voice is like Sam's, deep and manly. But it makes the air rumble as the ground shakes a little. It's as if he's speaking into huge speakers around the entire room. And that's when she notices she's only been focusing on Sam.

Turning her head slowly, Bell stares as her eyes lock onto the biggest lamp she's ever seen. It towers above her and Sam, completely dwarfing them without even trying. Looking to her left and she stares at the fact the ground stops and another starts.

 _Wait._

Squinting at the second floor, her eyes widen when she sees that it's carpet, conquering almost all of her view. To complete it, a giant bed stands before an equally huge T.V. So, either everything grew, or Bell isn't 6 foot anymore.

"It's alright." Bell jumps at Sam's touch. Turning back to him she watches he stands up and offers a hand. After everything she's seen, she just needs something familiar, someone familiar. And with no mom around Sam's the only one who fits the bill.

"Don't let me fall," Bell growls as she takes his hand. Sam blinks once then laughs.

"We never will." He hoists the teenager up to her feet and slings an arm around her shoulders. Bell takes a deep breath then allows Sam, who could be just a random person claiming to be her brother, to turn her away from the wall.

Straight at the gigantic smile, huge freckles, and head-sized piercing green eyes of a humungous human.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell just stares at the human before her.

In all honesty, she's not someone who would back done from a fight. She's gotten into a tussle for her friends and no one can ever intimidate her, which her mom says comes from her dad. But even with a headstrong personality that's too stubborn for her own good, how is someone supposed to react to a giant? All Bell wants to do is give this giant a piece of her mind, find her mom, and everything goes back to normal. But how to deal with a giant...

"Am I small or are you huge?" she blurts. The man, looking a bit older than Sam, stares at her in disbelief. They hold a short staring contest when a smirk lights up his face, making him seem a bit predatory.

"And I assume you spotted all the giant objects in the room?" Seeing the challenge Bell's arms cross over her chest as Sam's arm falls away. Fighting's hard, games are easy.

"How do I know you aren't some giant who is fabulously wealthy and had people build him a room to make him feel normal?" she questions. The man grins widely as he lifts his hand up to her.

"I like you. But I promise I'm the normal one here. You're the tiny one squirt." She doesn't hear any of it though.

Bell stares at the giant hand as if it'll swallow her whole. But it doesn't move, only stays in its exact same spot. Yet it's giant, huge, as big as a small car. Looking at the man, she watches as he keeps a smile and winks at her. "What? You never heard of a handshake?"

"Of course," Bell answers. Stretching her arm out, Bell places her arm onto his first finger, immedaty surprised by the wave of heat running over her.

Gasping when his thumb then traps it Bell goes to yank her hand away only to find her arm being gently lifted up and down. Once the motion is complete her arm is freed from the extremely gentle grip of her arm.

"Nice to meet you Bell. I'm Dean, the other half of the Winchester brothers," the man grins. Okay, so this is her other brother.

Looking at him she finds he indeed is an overbearing man. But there's something about him that makes him seem more like a giant puppy than a giant threat. He hasn't grabbed at her, been incredibly loud, just through around a few snarky phrases and nicknames.

Bell can survive that. At least there's only one giant.

"I'll be there tomorrow I promise," a loud voice interrupts. The giant door to her left swings open to reveal an even bigger giant walking in. The cellphone he was using gets clicked shut and the man's eyes land on Bell.

This was her dad. Her mom had one picture of him, one that she always kept in her bedroom. Bell liked to look at it and see how much of her father she looked like. It wasn't much, but Bell had some of his traits.

The table shakes as he stomps over, causing Bell to fall back but thankfully caught by Sam, completely unaffected by the earthquakes.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you Bell?" Once his closer, the table shifts so much that Bell grips Sam with both her arms. Not expecting it, Sam gets toppled and they fall into a beam of entangled limbs.

"I'm awesome Dad. Th-thank you f-for saving me," she calls up. Her cheeks are red hot in embarrassment, and Dean's not making it any better by snickering at the two.

"How are ya Sammy?" his voice questions. Dean reaches a hand toward them and grabs Sam's boot, gently lifting him up as Bell orienta herself again. Once she's all set Sam's set down once more unhappily.

"Jerk."

"Sorry to interfer but I have to leave now. I'll just drop her off at Bobby's since he apparently knows all about you littles."

Before Bell can really comprehend what's going on, a giant hand reaches toward her. Dean's hand came slowly and had no chance of doing something drastic with him sitting still. But this one belongs to her father, who's leaving right now, and obviously wants to grab her.

"D-d-dad," Bell begins. The hand's too fast and as she stumbles away from him he manages to catch a hold of her leg.

Without another word she's lifted upside down, but it doesn't stop there. She's lifted upside down, past the table, and finally stops over the ground.

After one second of staring at how far away she is and at the humongous shoes standing there, she screams.

Unfortunately that startled her father, who then released her toward the ground to be nothing more than a bloody memory. Before it gets even 30 seconds of falling, another hand swiped under her and caught her, though Bell doesn't know if that's entirely a good thing.

"Dad!" Dean hisses, vibrating the hand Bell now resides in. She doesn't question it though and simply covers her head and sits still.

"She shouldn't have leaped back when I tried to grab her."

"She just got shrunk and woke up. You have to be more careful. What if she did that and you hurt her."

"Fine. Now give her to me." Dean tenses up at this and shakes his head.

"Why are you taking her to Bobby's?"

"To keep her safe." There's silience as they just stare at each other angerly.

"She's safe with us," Sam pipes up.

"No, she's tiny and doesn't even know you're hunters. It's better to bring her to Bobby's." John touches Dean's hand, causing Bell's platform to leap backwards.

This brings her back to reality, understanding they're fighting over her. And she's just sitting here like a lump of clay.

"Wait Dad! I-I want to stay here with them!" Bell yells. She leaps to her feet but is thrown off by the uneven surface and falls right back down. Her body tells her to stay put but Bell just stands up again knowing she has to fight this, using the thumb Dean offered for help.

"You can't stay with them. Dean goes hunting, and not for deer. He kills spirits, werewolves, vampires, everything that will harm innocents," John mutters, staring at her.

Bell doesn't back down though, releasing the thumb and crossing her arms.

"Then I'll just help Sam and him hunt them." John looks up at Dean who doesn't say anything. After a moment of glaring John simply walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We won?" Sam asks. Bell falls again as Dean chuckles and moves toward where his shrunken brother stands, making her feel as if she's flying.

"Guess so. That time when Walt yelled at him must of softened the man." Dean lowers his onto the table, but before Bell could crawl off Sam hops on.

"So you ready to be a hunter?" he asks. A hand is offered to the newly shrunken girl, but she hesitates.

Her brothers, and people she literally just met, go out and kill not only witches but apparently werewolves and vampires, and something tells her they're not like they're portrayed in the movies. They'd be vicious, ruthless, and they'd kill people without a second thought.

But if she stood up to her father with these two behind her back, what's a monster going to do? Especially since Dean looks like a force to be reckened with.

"Heck yeah I'm ready." Her hand slaps into Sam's and she's hoisted up.

"Glad to have you."

"But we need to work on your cursing," Dean murmurs.


End file.
